


Marry Me

by TheLovelyDanish



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Based on a Thomas Rhett song, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Marry Me by Thomas Rhett, Minor Ayase Eli/Toujou Nozomi, Minor Nishikino Maki/Yazawa Nico, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided NozoNico, Romance, Songfic, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 03:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyDanish/pseuds/TheLovelyDanish
Summary: Nico has loved Nozomi since they were five and always holds out hope they'll be together, at least until the day of Nozomi's wedding.





	Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

> A/N – This is another fic inspired by a country song (yes I have a problem, I know!) This time it’s the song Marry Me by Thomas Rhett. I don’t really like to write sad/unrequited love fics, I prefer to keep things happy and fluffy, but this idea wouldn’t leave my head!

_She wants to get married, she wants it perfect_    
_She wants her_ _grandaddy_ _preaching the service_    
_Yeah, she wants magnolias out in the country_    
_Not too many people, save her daddy some money_  

“Why do I have to be the groom?” Nico pouted, her raven hair hidden by a large top hat sitting on her small head. “Why can’t you be the groom?” 

“Because this is my wedding Nicocchi!” Nozomi smirked. The two five-year-olds were playing in Nozomi’s room together on a Saturday afternoon. Nozomi, having been to a wedding the week before, had insisted on playing wedding and having Nico be the groom, which her best friend wasn’t that happy about. 

Nozomi smoothed out the ruffles in her dress and took the bouquet of flowers she stole from the hallway vase. Nico stood at the end of the makeshift aisle in an oversized top hat and long tie, waiting paciently for the game to end so they could go back to playing with Nozomis barbie dolls. Nozomi gestured her head toward the teddy bear, Landon, who was standing in as the priest. 

"I can’t believe I’m being married by a bear," Nico muttered, feeling completely silly. Any embarrassment that Nico was feeling though evaporated as soon as Nozomi turned to her, clearly pleased, smiling a mega-wattage style. 

"Okay," Nozomi said happily, pressing play on her CD player. Soft music started playing and Nozomi looked down the ‘aisle’ at Nico, "Let's take it from the top!" 

Nozomi took a breath slowly walked toward Nico, suddenly looking more regaled and beautiful than ever before. Nico could tell from the way Nozomi's mouth crinkled around the edges of her tight-lipped smile that her best friend was using every ounce of willpower that she had not to break into a full, toothy grin. Seeing the happiness so clearly on Nozomis face made Nico smile brightly herself. With her heart beating loudly in her small chest, the five-year-old suddenly decided that she didn’t mind playing wedding anymore. If playing wedding meant Nico would get to see Nozomi that happy, then she would play this game every day. 

 _I remember the night when I almost kissed her_    
_Yeah, I_ _kinda_ _freaked out, we'd been friends for forever_    
_And I always wondered if she felt the same way_    
_When I got the invite, I knew it was too late_  

Nico remembered the night she had almost kissed Nozomi. She remembered that night all too well. They had just finished play rehearsals for the day, Nozomi and Nico played the leads opposite each other, and decided to go back to Nozomi’s house after grabbing dinner at a fast food resturant. 

"Play video games with me?" Nozomi's eyebrows quirked as she held the controllers in her hands. 

"Be ready to lose!" Nico replied with a smile as she fell back onto the couch and grabbed the controller from Nozomi. 

Nico was winning, obviously because Nozomi was purposely playing badly. Nico was absolutely horrible at video games in reality, especially fighting ones like Nozomi tended to enjoy. Something about that made Nico love the spiritual girl more though. The fact that she would lose at her favorite game just to let Nico win warmed the girls heart. 

"You're letting me win, you jerk!" Nico huffed, shoving her with her shoulder. 

"But if I beat you, Nicocchi will be sad, right?" Nozomi teased. 

"You're always a jerk." Nico informed her. 

"Oh Nicocchi, that hurt my feelings," Nozomi frowned playfully. Nico rolled her eyes and the two continued to play until they sad flashes of lightening in the sky and heard a roar of thunder. 

"I should be getting home before I’m forced to walk home in the rain." Nico said. 

"Good idea," Nozomi said in agreement. Nozomi grabbed her large umbrella the two girls walked shoulder to shoulder the entire way to Nicos house. By the time they reached Nicos house it was pouring rain, and Nico was huddled close under the umbrella. 

"Afraid to get wet? Think you'll melt?" Nozomi teased. 

"You should be the one who’s worried. You’re the witch, not me!" Nico said with a pout. "But yes! I don't want to get completely soaked!" 

“It’s just a little rain Nicocchi, you’re being such a drama queen.” Nozomi laughed and Nico punched her arm. “Don’t take it as an insult, it’s actually one of the things I love most about you.” 

It's one of the things I love most about you. She said it. But what exactly did she mean by it? 

"Yea whatever," Nico said, a hint of a smile on her face. “I guess you’re already.” 

"Oh say it Nicocchi, you love me!" Nozomi teased, leaning in close to Nico under the umbrella. NIco instinctually leaned in to kiss her, her face only a few centimeters away from Nozomi, who wasn’t moving away. She was about to kiss her and she wasn't moving away. Nozomi's eyes were even closed now, a calm expression in her face. She wanted Nico to kiss her! Her heart was pounding now. Just as Nico was about to press her lips against Nozomis, a roll of thunder rumbled above them loudly and made them jump apart. 

"Oh SHIT!" Nico exclaimed in surprise, causing Nozomi to laugh. "That was some serious thunder, huh?" Nico laughed, trying to act like nothing had happened.  

"Well, I have to get home. But we're still on for lunch tomorrow right?" Nozomi asked. Nico studied her best friends face, to try and gauge her reaction to the almost kiss, but Nozomi was hiding her feelings extremely well behind a soft smile and guarded eyes. 

"It's a date." Nico replied with a smile, waving goodbye as Nozomi walked away, leaving Nico heartbroken at her front door. 

 _Bet she got on her dress now, welcoming the guests now_    
_I could try to find her, get it_ _off of_ _my chest now_    
_But I_ _ain't_ _gonna_ _mess it up, so I'll wish her the best now_  

“Oh my god Nozomi, you look beautiful!” Hanayo’s voice rang out softly. Nico looked up from her phone and felt her jaw hit the floor at the sight of her best friend. Nozomi’s wedding dress was stunning, it hugged her body perfectly up to her hips, where it became looser to allow easy movement. The dress was beautifully detailed with small crystals and designs all over, making Nozomi sparkle. Her purple hair was in an elegant braid, with small crystals and flowers placed throughout. 

“Do you think Elichi will like it?” Nozomi asked her friends. 

“She’ll love it Nozomi” Kotori smiled softly, and Rin nodded enthusiastically. 

“What do you think Nicocchi?” Nozomi looked at her maid of honor expectantly. Nico wanted to say so much in that moment. There was less than an hour before the wedding started, and Nico knew she still had time. She could tell Nozomi right now how she’s been in love with her since they were five and she shouldn’t marry Eli. Maybe if she told her how she felt she wouldn’t get married today and Nico could have a second chance at love. 

The look on Nozomi’s face is what stopped her though. 

There was a glow in her eyes, a sparkle, that Nico had seen before. She knew it was because of Eli. Nozomi always got that same look in her eyes when she thought about the blonde quarter Russian. Every time Nico saw that look in her best friends eyes her heart would break a little, but at the same seeing Nozomi so happy filled the short girl with warmth. 

“You look breathtaking Nozomi, you’re going to drop jaws when you walk down that aisle” Nico said with a smile. 

“Thanks Nicocchi!” Nozomi beamed. “Now come on, we have to go get our makeup done!” Nozomi grabbed Nicos hand and lead the group over to the side of the bridal suite where makeup artists were waiting. 

Nico relished in the feeling of Nozomis hand in hers, so much so that she didn’t want to let go. But she was going to have to let go, because Nozomis hand wasn’t hers to hold, not anymore. 

 _So_ _I'm in my black suit, black tie, hiding out in the back_    
_Doing a strong shot of whiskey straight out the flask_    
_I'll try to make it through without crying so nobody sees_    
_Yeah, she_ _wanna_ _get married_  

Nico sat at the table, her chin leaning against her hand as she traced the pattern on the tablecloth with her free hand. The reception for the wedding was just getting started, but Nico was already ready to go home. Standing right beside the girl she loved, watching as she married someone else was heartbreaking for the short girl. She didn’t want to celebrate a marriage she didn’t support, she just wanted to go home where she could cry openly. 

“Are you planning to sit there and pout all night?” A voice beside her asked. Nico glanced over and saw one of Elis bridesmaids looking at her with a scowl. She had shoulder length red hair and was wearing a nice black suit like Elis others bridesmaids had worn. 

“Maybe, why do you care?” Nico asked sourly. The red heads cheeks turned pink and she crossed her arms over her chest in a huff. 

“I don’t care! I don’t even know you.” She retorted quickly. She stayed silent a moment before Nico felt the girls purple eyes on her again. “You’re Nozomi’s maid of honor, right?” Nico lifted her head and looked over at the red head, who was now looking at Nico curiously as she twisted a piece of hair around her finger. 

“Yea, my name is Nico.” 

“My name is Maki, I’m Eli’s cousin.” Maki introduced. Nico nodded and turned her attention to the dance floor where almost everyone was dancing. Her gaze fell on Nozomi and Eli and she felt her chest tighten as she watched them dance. The happiness and pure joy on their faces was clear to see even from this far away, and it made Nicos heart break all over again. 

“Are you gonna just stand there and stare at me all night?” Nico asked sharply, wiping a tear off her cheek. Even though she wasn’t looking at Maki, she knew the redhead was watching her. 

“I was waiting for you to be done with your little pity party so I could ask you go dance.” Nicos tear stained eyes shot over to Maki, who was staring at the floor. Her cheeks were bright pink and her hand was extended toward Nico, waiting for her to take it. Nico only stared at the girl blankly, unsure of what to feel. “Well, are you gonna come dance with me or not?” 

Makis purple eyes stared at the floor, but Nico could tell they were full of emotion and she felt herself become intrigued by Eli’s cousin. Nico was heartbroken, and she knew that it wasn’t something that would be fixed that quickly, but as she grabbed Makis hand she had a feeling that maybe it would be fixed sooner than she thought. 

 _But she_ _ain't_ _gonna_ _marry me_  

**Author's Note:**

> I've been debating whether to write more Love Live or try and write some BNHA (Momo/Jirou is my OTP). What would you guys prefer? Also if you have prompts please give them to me and I'll be happy to write them if I can!
> 
> Comments make my world go 'round! The more you leave, the faster I'll write more oneshots!~  
> Forever&Always,  
> Kimmie


End file.
